Anna Zabini?
by Principessa di Panem
Summary: Anna  the name for the main in all my stories  is now the Zabini's eldest daughter.  R
1. Midnight Dragon

She stared out her window, her midnight black hair covering the bruise on her right eye that Blaise had accidentally gave her last week, daydreaming about her twin brother's best friend, Draco Malfoy. Annastasia Marie Karma Zabini and Blaise Zabini were starting their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Anna!" her brother called from the living room, her sister was out with friends.

"Yes B?" She said not really paying attention.

"Drake's here." he replied laughing at his sister's thought process.

"Thanks B. Send him up." She called shaking her head at her brother.

Annastasia was still looking out her window so she saw the reflection of a tallish boy with white hair failing into his right eye; his eyes themselves were shocking silver. His dark green shirt going nicely with his black pants and sliver eyes, making him literally a walking Slytherin.

"Hello my Dragon." She said softly.

"Hello Midnight." He replied back just as soft, while walking up to her.

"Won't you join me?"

"Of course dear. What are you looking at?"

"The muggle children. They look so happy." She stated dreamily

He laughed softly at the girl's statement.

"Aren't you happy Midnight?"

"Not really Dragon."

"Why not darling?"

"I'm not sure."

He hugged her; it was his way of telling her that she should be happy.

"Dragon, how long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure. Mother and Father have something they needed to attend to."

"Dragon, why do you call me Midnight?"

"I thought I had explained this to you."

"You have, I just like hearing it."

"And you like hearing me talk."

"That is true my Dragon."

"Once I tell you, you have to tell me why you call me your dragon."

"Deal my dear Dragon."

"I call you Midnight because it's your hair color. Also, Midnight is my favorite time of day. "

"I call you Dragon because Draco is another name for the dragon constellation, my favorite constellation. I call you my dragon because it shows that I won't let anyone have you."

"Why is that Midnight?"

She blushed at the thought of telling him she loved him.

"Io te amo"

"Midnight!"

"Yes?" she asked shyly.

"You…. You …..You, you love me too?"

"Yes, and I have for a while."

He leaned closer to her.

"Annastasia Marie Karma Zabini, I love you with all my heart, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you more than life itself, yes."

He leaned in so they were almost kissing.

"Kiss me." She stated without thinking.

He kissed her, slowly. Both were completely unaware that Blaise had heard and seen everything.

"Malfoy, get off my sister." He said.

Draco looked at the intruding boy.

"Blaise, mate…."

"B, brother, please don't hurt him… you knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Midnight, he knew?"

"Dragon, when doesn't he?" She said laughing.

All three started laughing at her statement, none of them knowing what was going to happen in just a few hours time.

"Okay, B, Dragon, out, a girl needs her sleep."

"Whatever Anna, night." Blaise said walking out of the room.

"Good night Midnight. Sleep well my one and only love."

"Come by later please? I want you with me before we have to leave for school."

"All right, night Anna"

Anna laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Dragon"

"Bye Midnight."

He walked out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

She grabbed a book of her bedside table, and begun reading. She fell asleep before Draco came, but she knew he had come, when he took the book and put it away, and turned off her lamp.

* * *

"Annastasia Marie Karma Zabini, get out of bed this instant!" her mother shouted.

Anna was awake; she just didn't want to face her mother before going to school.

"Anna, if you don't get up, we'll be late." Draco whispered in her ear.

Anna waited until she heard the clicking of her mother's heals before she got out of bed.

"Good morning Dragon."

"Good morning Anna."

"Did you sleep-"

She was cut off by a loud crash outside her room.

"Ask later dear one. We must go-"

He too was cut off. The two puts their ears to her door.

"Lucius, I told you that it was going to happen, be glad Marine said they had clothes on when she saw them this morning."

"Your right Narcissa, but they are dating? Blaise told me he caught them kissing."

Anna pulled away, frightened. She knew what Lucius Malfoy was like when it came to Draco. Draco was about to pull away as well when a knock on her door startled both of them.

"Come in." Anna said standing up.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered her room.

"Your mother is away and won't be home in time to see you off this morning Anna."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"We know it's a family affair, but do you mind if we are the ones to take you?"

"Not at all, you two are more of a mom and dad to me than my own parents. I just have one request to make in return."

"What is it dear?"

"If someone asks about my parents, can I say that you two are my parents?"

"Of course Anna."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy took the three to the train and after the goodbye's left, leaving the children on the train, talking, or in Anna and Draco's case, kissing often.

The two had just finished their latest make-out session, when two students knocked on their compartment door.

"I'll get it love." Draco offered.

"Okay dear. I love you."

"I love you too Anna."

Draco opened the compartment door. In doing so, he met Crabbe and Goyle. Anna invited them in, and they all got to talking. Anna sitting on Draco's lap, the other boys across from them.

"Midnight, if you hadn't invited them in, I would be kissing you right now." Draco whispered to her while the other two were having a random argument, not even paying attention to the couple.

"Dragon, they aren't paying attention."

"Mmmmmm"

She kissed him softly, but soon it was getting heated, neither noticed that the other boys slipped out of the compartment.

"Midnight, they are gone."

"I see that."

He kissed her, and she unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide to the floor.

"Dragon, we need to get our robes on."

"Midnight, why on earth would we need to do that?"

"We are almost at school."

The two put their robes on, and finished just as soon as the train stopped, they walked off, looking for Pansy Parkinson, when they didn't spot the girl, and they went to the boats.

* * *

(**A.N. going to Christmas vacation)**

* * *

"Draco, there you are!" Pansy's annoying voice called.

Draco looked like he didn't hear the girl, well, he was staring at Anna.

"Draco, darling, didn't you hear me?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy, if Draco had heard you, he wouldn't tell you. He doesn't even like you. So don't even try to get his attention."Anna said, turning to leave. "Oh and, he didn't kiss you, you forced yourself onto him."

Anna walked out of the room, going to the astronomy tower, not knowing Draco was following her.

"Midnight is my favorite time of day, did you know that Miss Zabini?"

"I think I've heard that before Mister Malfoy. Did you know my favorite animal is a Dragon?"

"I believe I've been told that."

"Draco, what happened to us?"

"Pansy happened, Anna."

"Dragon….. Midnight….. The midnight dragon."

Draco laughed at her logic as he walked up behind her.

"Anna, darling….."

"No Draco, I can't live with this anymore. Not knowing what's going to happen next."

"Annastasia Marie Karma Zabini, I love you that will never change."

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy, but with-"

He cut her off, by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Anna, please."

"Draco, I just can't, Pansy has messed everything up."

Her hair had uncovered a new bruise on her face.

"Anna, what happened?"

"I, uh, nothing."

"ANNA!"

She shrunk back, scared.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Anna Marie, tell me."

"IT'S NOTHING!"

He flinched at the girl's harsh tone.

"Who did this, please Anna, I don't like seeing you hurt."

The girl laughed.

"Good one Drag- I mean Draco."

She walked over to the railing.

"Eyes that shine brighter than midnight stars;

Her hair is as black as the midnight sky,

Face as fair as the moonlight,

Voice like the song of the night,

Her beauty is far greater than that of midnight." He recited.

"Though a snake is his crest, he is a dragon at heart,

He is my dragon.

No words can describe him, and none ever shall."

He was standing behind her.

"_I'm running to find you, hoping with all my heart that you are all right,_

_I should have never let you go, should have never let you fall._

_**It's too late to save me; it's too late to cry.**_

_**It's all over now, and I hope you know I never wanted to go.**_

_Your eyes are brighter than the stars at night,_

_**Your eyes shine more than polished silver,**_

_It's all up to you,_

_**I can't take the pain,**_

_Dear girl, I can't take it anymore,_

_**Dear boy, it's your fault I fell, **_

_I have tried to make it better, tried to move on,_

_**I never meant for you to find out,**_

_I can't seem to get you out of my head_

_**Loving boy, you hold on to my heart, don't let it break,**_

_Caring girl, you don't know how much I want to tell you this._

_**I Love you, and I always will."**_

"Draco…My Dragon."

"Anna, the midnight sky."

He kissed her, with as much passion as he could put into a kiss.

"Anna, I love you."

"Draco, I love you too."

**A.N. This is my second story, and the other one I didn't say this, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the Hogwarts people, Anna is me, and later, the character of Erin is my best friend, and Jess is my sister. Review please (unless you are like me and don't)**

**~Anna**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I know you all hate author's notes as much as I do, but I might not be updating for a while. I had a slight mishap with some ice, and I have a bruised tailbone and then I passed out and have a huge bump on the side of my head. All of this happening within one hour. I promise to update soon. So, keep a level head, don't kill anyone, and I will keep up with my stories.

~Annastasia M. Karma (AnnieMCullen)


End file.
